


Music to watch boys to

by King_Kai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekhyun doing Baekhyun things, Embarrassing Situations, Junmyeon's misery, M/M, Sehun is a track athlete, Soft Jongin, deadlines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Kai/pseuds/King_Kai
Summary: Junmyeon thinks he is hallucinating. There is no other possible explanation.Au where Junmyeon, a stressed university student, overdosed on red bull sees his crush Sehun and thinks he is the angel sent to escort him to the pearly gates.





	1. Baekhyun loses sleep

Having to write a 4000-word essay on a topic that doesn’t interest him while he must revise for the upcoming exams made Junmyeon’s life miserable. He wakes up in the morning and rushes straight to the library where he stays until late at night. Until his brain is a soup, his eyes red and his urge to jump in front of bus quite strong. The highlight of his day is when he gets back home and lies on the bed. The cold pillow almost sooths his headache and within minutes he is fast asleep. The alarm goes off in what feels like 5.3 seconds later and he wakes up again and repeats the same day. That’s what Junmyeon’s week had been like and he has 2 more of those coming up. Thinking about it made him want to cry his eyes out. But there is no time for that, he will cry after it’s over. If he is alive.

The alarm went off again and Junmyeon simply let out a tired grunt. He draged his body out of the bed, took a shower, changed into clean clothes. His bag and coat were waiting for him right by the door. He grabbed them and swiftly opened the door ready to run down the stairs but he almost ran into a very scary-looking Baekhyun.

Baekhyun is Jongin’s boyfriend. Even though they’ve been together for 4 months Junmyeon has only met Baekhyun a handful of times. Jongin insists that the time he and Junmyeon spend together is between them only. So he hasn’t spent enough time with Baekhyun to consider him anything more than an acquaintance. He only knows that Baekhyun tends to be very loud and annoying and he has no business standing on his front door looking like a disappointed parent. 

“You are alive” Baekhyun said in a tone that made it seem like an accusation.

“Good morning, Baekhyun. Yes, I am alive. What are you doing here?” He had no clue what is going on.

“Jongin has been worried sick! He has called you a million times yesterday night and you won’t pick up. He is apparently really good at coming up with detailed scenarios of things that could have happened to you and you can’t answer his calls. It was really hard for me to convince him to not get out in the middle of a storm with and injured back to come and check upon you. So here I am at six thirty in the morning making sure his beloved hyung is ok” Baekhyun said that in a sweet voice trying to mask his discontent but making him seem like a crazy person. 

“Jongin’s been calling me?” He fishes for his cell in his coat’s pocket. 73 missed calls. 9 unread messages. “He knows I have an exam coming up right. I’ve been at the library all day for the past days. I just come home to sleep. He knows that. I didn’t even hear it ring. I just fell unconscious. He shouldn’t have worried. I would have called him back the moment I saw his calls’ 

Baekhyun was still forcing a smile on his face. “We are aware of this fascinating routine you have chosen for yourself. I told him that you were probably knocked out from studying too hard”, he scoffs, “and that you would call him in the morning but Jongin is Jongin. He didn’t sleep at all last night” Which means that Baekhyun didn’t sleep either and that justified his murderous gaze. Baekhyun takes sleep very seriously as far as Junmyeon knows.

“I’m sorry. I… He shouldn’t have worried about me. Tell him that I am s-” Baekhyun made a grimace of disbelief and Junmyeon felt lasers spewing out of his eyes. 

“I”, Baekhyun stressed, “am not going to tell him anything”. He grabbed the phone out of his hand and dialed Jongin’s number. “You are going to tell him about how alive and ok you are so we can find our peace again.” He placed the phone on top of Junmyeon’s ear and held it there.

“Hyung?” Jongin sounded relieved. “Oh my god I was so worried about you. Why weren’t you answering your phone?” 

“Jongin you know I was at the library the whole day. I just came home and slept. I didn’t hear the phone ring at all. I am sorry I made you worry.”

“I am just glad you are okay.” Jongin said gently.

“I am ok, Jongin. I would have called you once I checked my phone. You shouldn’t have made Baekhyun come all the way to here.” He sheepishly looked at Baekhyun who was staring at him with a stone-cold expression. 

“I couldn’t stop worrying about you, hyung. You know how I get sometimes. He volunteered to come to your flat since I am advised to stay at home and rest for a couple more days.” Baekhyun’s upper lip twitched hearing the word “volunteered”. 

“Of course, you should rest. Don’t get any ideas of coming to my rescue. Again, I am sorry for the trouble I have caused both of you. I will talk to you later, Jonginnie. I have to go.”

“Bye, hyung. Please don’t exhaust yoursel-” Baekhyun took the phone away. “Hey babe, please go to bed now. I am coming back home. Ok, see you soon. Bye” His expression had softened and his voice was a lot more gentle. He gave the phone back to Junmyeon.

“I’ll get going now.” Junmyeon said and turned to lock the door behind him. Baekhyun had wordlessly walked towards the stairs and was already leaving. Surprisingly Junmyeon found him waiting in front of the building. 

“I can give you a ride” he said pointing at his car even though he didn’t seem all that excited about it. 

“You don’t have to. I’ll take the bus” He really didn’t want to burden Baekhyun anymore. 

“I insist. You’ll get faster there and you’ll have those extra minutes of studying” He playfully winked at Junmyeon. Now that this was over he was clearly less angry and more of his usual self. 

“Ok.”

The ride was a bit awkward mainly because Baekhyun had chosen to stay silent which was very uncharacteristic of him. At least a sleepless night can shut him up, Junmyeon thought. 

They reached the campus and waved each other goodbye. Junmyeon had a long day ahead of him but there was something he had to do at first. 

Passing by the library he moved with a quick pace away from the main campus. After a few minutes he reached the small stadium. Like on autopilot he followed the same route and went to sit in his usual place at the sitting area north. He put on his headphones and pulled out some crushed biscuits from the bottom of his bag. That was his pre-studying ritual. Have breakfast and listen to music while watching the cute freshman star-athlete, Oh Sehun, run around the track. Junmyeon knew that wasn’t healthy. Junmyeon knew he had issues. He didn’t address it further. 

He usually stayed there for no more than ten minutes. He absorbed enough images to sate his weird fascination/borderline stalking tendencies and he went on with his day. That boy was worth missing some study time.


	2. Baekhyun has a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon needs a break. Baekhyun thinks he just needs to get laid.

Junmyeon thought he might be dead. He woke up and all his limbs were numb. He attempted to move but he was too weak. His head was throbbing. It felt as if he’s been hit by a train. Or multiple trains. With all the strength left in his tiny body and gritting his teeth he managed to lift his upper body up and sit on the bed. The sun was shining bright through the window like he wanted to fight. Wondering what time it is, he reached for his phone on the bedside table. Stretching made him wince but he took the phone in his hand. 

12:35. Oh no. He fell back into his pillows dramatically. 

He had lost a whole morning’s worth of study time. That was it. He was destined to fail. So, he thought, he might as well die right here, right now. After that exact thought fathomed in his head, he started chocking and coughing violently. 

“I don’t really wanna die wtf!” he managed to spit in between chokes. 

Completely angry at how the universe treats him, he decided that he would fight back despite his misfortune. He dialed Jongin’s number with determination. Mainly he needed to complain but he hoped that talking to Jongin would help him.

Jongin answered on the third ring.

“Hyung!” Jongin said cheerfully and Junmyeon could feel happiness and ease starting to spread throughout his body.

“Hey Jonginnie.”

“Hyung, you sound so tired.” The concern in his voice was apparent. 

“I am. I truly am very tired.” It all started coming out of him at once. “I don’t have the courage to go on. I just want this to be over. I want to magically teleport into the future after I have submitted my essay and taken the exam. I don’t want to go through this at all. My body and mind are in pain. I woke up today and-“

“Hyung” Jongin’s voice was very serious. “You need to take a break. I am coming over.” Junmyeon could hear rustling as if Jongin was already getting ready.

“No, you don’t have to-” Junmyeon started but Jongin interrupted him.

“Yes, I have to. I am saving you from yourself. I will come over and I will make you a relaxing tea and we can bake cookies and I will give you a back massage like old times...” Junmyeon could hear him struggling with something but Jongin kept talking with enthusiasm. “… and we can listen to some new albums I like these days. Hyung! Can you come here for a sec?”

“Jongin, you don’t-” Junmyeon was interrupted again. 

“What is it babe? I’m playing right now” he heard Baekhyun shout probably from the room next to where Jongin was.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I am going over to Junmyeon’s and I want you to help me get dressed.”

“No, you’re not going anywhere.” He heard Baekhyun say, this time from right next to Jongin. 

“Yes, I am”

“No, you’re not.” Baekhyun sounded like a mother scolding her misbehaving toddler.

“Please, Baek. I need to see Junmyeon.”

There was a pause. “Ok. I am going to pick him up and bring him here. You are not leaving this house until you are fully healed.”

“You cannot keep me imprisoned forever” Jongin said childishly and by the small “ouch” Junmyeon assumed that Baekhyun had playfully smacked him like he always does. 

“Um… I had no say in this” Junmyeon said reluctantly. 

“Of course. I am taking over because I care about you more than you care about yourself apparently. I am guessing Baek will be there shortly. See you soon, hyung”

…

Byun Baekhyun drives a blue Volvo. Junmyeon doesn’t know much about cars but he knows that this is not the car a piano teacher should be driving. Baekhyun however is a man of contradictions. He can still remember the day Jongin introduced them. He knew that Baekhyun was five years older than them. That he had gotten a chemistry degree but then took a turn and decided to pursue his true love that was music. He became a full-time piano teacher and he would also sometimes sing in bars. Jongin talked about him with such admiration and respect that Junmyeon had unwittingly created the image in his head of a mature young professional. Baekhyun however is a short, loud man with mischievous eyes and a bright smile that spends an unhealthy amount of his free time playing video games. One thing is true though, Baekhyun loves Jongin.

“Oh wow, you look like a fresh cadaver”, is the first thing Baekhyun says as soon as Junmyeon takes a seat in the car next to him.

“Thanks. You don’t look so good yourself either” Junmyeon comments on the deep black circles below Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Umm, yes. I might have played too much solo queue last night. I’m trying to climb. I’ve been hard-stuck in D3 for way too long. I know I am better than this.” Junmyeon wasn’t quite sure what Baeskhyun was talking about but he hummed in agreement.

“What about you? Jongin told me you managed to burn yourself out”

“Ehh.” He didn’t know what to say exactly. Yes, he had managed to do exactly that. His silence made Baekhyun turn to take a glance at him. 

“Look. As your hyung, I must tell you that this is not healthy. You mustn’t be not that hard on yourself. Learn to take breaks every once in a while.”

Junmyeon was kind of tired of hearing these things. He knew all that. It was just difficult to apply them. “I know” is all he gave to Baekhyun as a response.

They drove silently for the next five minutes. Junmyeon was drowning in thoughts of how he can make up for lost time starting tomorrow when Baekhyun of course had to say a very Baekhyun-like thing.

“You know what is a good stress-reliever?” he grinned. “Sex. You need to get laid frequently to let off some steam.”

Junmyeon shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was sure he was blushing. Baekhyun tended to be very straightforward with such things. He hated it. He also hated how true this was. Junmyeon needed to get laid but he had no time for it. He was going to die young and under-fucked. 

“Thanks. I’ll try.” he mumbled. 

Baekhyun took that as a sign of disbelief so he continued.

“I’m telling you. It has been scientifically proven that sex enhances performance. More specifically the hormones that are secreted during. All the great athletes do it right before big events. Personally, I did it the night before every audition and so far”, he paused for effect, “I had 100% success rate” He smiled cheekily. 

Junmyeon felt very uncomfortable. 

“Uhh… ok?”

“Come on don’t be embarrassed. We are friends. We can talk about these things.”

Junmyeon wasn’t sure if they had reached that point of friendship yet. He contemplated what to say that could end this conversation as soon as possible. 

“Jongin mentioned that you were also gay.” Junmyeon chocked.

“What?” he half-shouted nervously.

“Aren’t you?” Baekhyun sounded confused.

“Yes, I am. But why did Jongin out me without me knowing in it?” He was taken aback. Jongin wasn’t the one to share secrets. 

“Jongin tells me everything. I am his boyfriend.” Baekhyun said and turned to glance at Junmyeon once more.

Junmyeon froze. Eyes open wide and mouth half-open.

Baekhyun chuckled when he noticed. “Relax. I am just joking. All your secrets are safe with him. You know Jongin, he is the most trustworthy person out there. He told me because I asked him.” They had stopped at a red light so Baekhyun had the time to make full eye contact. “It was important that I know.”

Junmyeon averted his gaze. He understood but said nothing. 

“You’re single, right? My friend Kyungsoo is a bartender at a gay club in Hongdae. We can go together once. Maybe you can find someone there.” Baekhyun suggested. He was apparently determined to help Junmyeon get laid. 

“I am not looking for casual sex, Baekhyun.”

“Oh, so you are the relationship-type hmm…” He seemed deep in thought for a few minutes.

“I know!” he exclaimed “Yixing.”

“What?”

“Yixing. He works at the dance studio across from my school. He is 26, Chinese but he lived here for over a decade and he is extremely cute. He mentioned recently that he is looking for something serious. I can see if he is still single and I can set you up.” 

Baekhyun wanted to play matchmaker and he was disturbingly excited about it.

“Not interested”. There was no way he would go to a set up date with a stranger.

“He has dimples.”

Junmyeon turned away from Baekhyun to look out of the window and crossed his arms. He remained silent.

“He is also very flexible.”

Junmyeon instinctively turned to give him a questioning look.

“I’ve seen him dance” he explained.

“Look Junmyeon, he is a really great guy. It’s worth to try. You can charm him with your… uhh… brain power.”

“My brain power?”

“Yeah. Your intelligene and all. Also, you are not bad-looking. You take great selfies. I can give you credit for that”

“Thanks?” He wasn’t sure there was a compliment anywhere in these words.

They fell into another silence. Junmyeon noticed that they were almost at Jongin’s apartment.

“So?” Baekhyun said after a while.

“I told you. I am not interested.” Junmyeon didn’t want this to go on. He was grateful that Baekhyun cared about him, or at least about his sex life, but he didn’t want to visit any gay clubs or go on dates with strangers. 

“There is someone I like” he blurted and regretted it immediately. Baekhyun’s face resembled that of a four-year-old that was given a cone of colorful ice-cream. 

“Ohhhhhhhh Mr. Straight-A’s likes someone” he teased “Who is it?”

“I am not telling you”

“Oh, come on, don’t be like that. Don’t make me extort it out of you” he said and flashed him a threatening grin.

They reached the apartment and Baekhyun parked in the free space at the front. Junmyeon immediately got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance. Baekhyun followed swiftly. 

“Get back here and name your crush!”

“No.”

“Is he one of your classmates?”

No response.

“Does Jongin know him?”

Silence.

“Is he a professor?”

Junmyeon grimaced in distaste. 

“Tell me who it is!”

Junmyeon knew that there would be no end to this if he did not disclose his secret. He just wanted to spend a peaceful day with Jongin so this had to get out of the way now.

“His name is Oh Sehun. He is 20 years old and an art student that is also a track and field athlete. He is a star in our university. Winning medals and setting records all the time. He is tall and handsome. I’ve never talked to him. He doesn’t know I exist.”

Baekhyun looked at him with disbelief.

“Man, are you a masochist?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter.  
> I don't know where this story is going other than the fact that it will lead to an eventual Seho situation. Don't know how it will get there but it will. For the time being Junmyeon is stressed and having breakdowns while Sehun is out there probably getting mad pu$$y.  
> The second pairing of this story is Baekhyun/Jongin, which I treasure very much. Their relationship will take up a major part of the story and I already have in mind a huge plot development regarding the two.  
> Also, even tho it was unplanned, I think that a lot of the other exo members will make appearances. I already mentioned Kyungsoo and Yixing in this chapter. Later I realized that my fav, Jongdae, needs to be in here too, so I need to come up with something for him.  
> For the next chapter I will (try to) give a bit of background about the friendship between Jongin and Junmyeon. Also there's the relaxing evening that Junmyeon deserves.  
> Stay tuned~
> 
> P.S1 pls excuse any grammatical errors and my bad english in general  
> P.S2 here's my tumblr http://recurring-promises.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I am very stressed. English isn't my first language. I love Byun Baekhyun.


End file.
